


El fotógrafo

by AndyPanda24



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asesinatos, Celos, Coleccionista de ojos, Envenenamiento, M/M, Mención de interacción sutil Naruto/Otro, Muerte de personaje principal, Ojos en frascos, Palabras Altisonantes, Violencia, muerte - Freeform, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyPanda24/pseuds/AndyPanda24
Summary: Sasuke es un fotógrafo excepcional, no cabe duda, pero más allá de toda esa fachada, oculta un secreto: su gran pasión por coleccionar miradas, pero no refiriéndose al hecho de capturar la esencia de estas a través de una foto, mas bien... el mantener bellos ojos en un frasco justo en lo más alto de su vitrina.Sin embargo, a pesar de buscar y hallar el tono azul del cual carece su colección, no logra obtenerlo, hasta que por obra del destino, conoce a Uzumaki Naruto, un joven universitario que le brinda más de lo que esperaba y que, por otro parte, parece poseer sus propios secretos.___________✎ Obra realizada en respuesta al reto literario del grupo de FB "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu".





	El fotógrafo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues aún con ciertos contratiempos he aquí mi primer fanfic SasuNaru que ve la luz xD estoy emocionada, espero haya quedado bien y no tan Ooc. Sigo a la shipp hace años pero nunca había escrito bien establecido alguna historia para ellos.
> 
> Este one-shot lo realicé en respuesta al #RetoLiterario para el grupo de FB "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" donde me fueron asignadas las palabras: motel, plástico y relámpago, las cuales debía incluir en la historia.
> 
> Sin más qué decir, ¡a leer! ♡

Capturar la esencia del momento vivido, más allá de tonalidades y pulcritud de la misma, es un trabajo complejo. A través de la fotografía se busca tomar una porción del tiempo, una en la cual podamos volver a vivir emociones pasadas. Lograr transmitir los sentimientos en esta, así como el contexto, es tarea de todo fotógrafo.

Eventos ya sean públicos o privados, sesiones exclusivas, para amigos, empresas, marketing o capturar un sencillo paisaje por gusto, con veinticuatro años, Uchiha Sasuke ha atravesado cada uno de estos escenarios. Siendo su propio jefe, dispone de sus horarios como mejor le parece, se reta a salir de sus tomas habituales cada que es posible. El trabajo no le falta, atribuido a conexiones que mantuvo a lo largo de sus estudios, dado que estas le favorecieron durante los primeros años, dándolo a conocer en el medio, al igual que el extremo profesionalismo y talento demostrado. Ahora es recomendado, ya no tiene necesidad de hacerse publicidad, aunque por supuesto, eso no impide que mantenga una página donde muestra sus tomas personales y algunas otras propiedad de clientes que le han otorgado tal derecho.

La belleza es subjetiva, claro, pero ante la mayoría de las mujeres y quizá algunos hombres, Sasuke no pasa desapercibido. Se preguntaran, ¿y esto qué tiene de importancia en él? Si al final siempre termina rechazado cualquier acto romántico. La razón es la siguiente:

El encanto que posee, facilita la atracción de su víctima.

Uchiha no es lo que todos dicen, al menos, no en su totalidad. Su persona va más allá de un rostro bonito y habilidad para la fotografía. Sasuke busca satisfacer un peculiar placer dentro de él, oculto ante los demás que no comprenderían el arte de esto. Disfruta de coleccionar miradas. 

Cada paso, cada toque y palabra, está medida, no hay lugar para errores. Fue durante la universidad que este gusto comenzó a explotar; él quería bonitos ojos qué admirar en lo más alto de su vitrina. Le fascina todo lo que estos pueden transmitir con solo un vistazo, cada diminuto detalle que lo forma y hasta la perfecta circunferencia de los mismos. Los ama, le apasiona contemplar la bien establecida colección, cada frasco cuidadosamente colocado justo donde armoniza.

Variadas tonalidades del marrón la conjuntan, al igual que el verde; formando una paleta de colores maravillosa, incluso algunos podría atreverse a afirmar se jactan de un tono negro, casi como el propio. No obstante, hay un color que aún falta en su estantería: el azul.

No ha tenido la dicha de encontrar a alguien fácil para caer en sus engaños que posea tales iris. La metodología que emplea con el fin de conseguir lo que quiere de su víctima, es sencilla; su única tarea consiste en esperar a que llegue o en dado caso, brindar una sutil indirecta para que se acerque. Explicado un poco más detallado, el Uchiha escoge personas fuera de su círculo de conocidos, como la vez en que él, estando en un parque poco transitado, se topó con una chica de brillantes ojos color miel, por supuesto no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de agregar tal tono a su paleta; así que, haciendo uso de sus encantos y sonrisa que transmite confianza, convenció a la chica de ayudarlo como modelo para una supuesta sesión de práctica en su facultad de aquel entonces.

La llevó con mentiras hasta su hogar, empleando la excusa de tener allí preparado ya todo el escenario que le solicitaba el profesor. Los vecinos eran escasos, al ser nuevas viviendas en aquel barrio de mediana reputación, resultaba extraño ver gente fuera de sus casas; por lo que llevar a la fémina hasta el lugar no prouzco problema.

Dentro de aquellas paredes, la historia fue otra. Sasuke no limitó sus palabras y acciones, tomó a la chica por los cabellos, quien, confundida, empezó a gritar para molestia del pelinegro. Sin esperar mayor tiempo, haciendo uso de la fuerza, la dirigió hacia la sala justo para estampar su cabeza contra el filo de la mesa ubicada en el medio; dejándola inconsciente.

La sangre comenzó a brotar sin cesar y estuvo seguro que de no ser gracias al plástico forrando el suelo, el interior ya habría sido un total desastre. Más tarde lo tendría que volver a cambiar.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, el Uchiha no disfruta de ver sufrir o rogar a su víctima, al contrario, le fastidia. Su único objetivo es arrancar aquellos ojos de la persona, no descuartizarla, eso ya es para psicópatas, y él no se considera uno, podría decirse que... lo que hace es por amor al arte. O al menos así lo piensa.

**[...]**

—Sasuke, ¿sigues ahí? —repite Gaara a través delteléfono—. ¡Oye, Sasuke! —exclama.

Tal grito, pone fin a lo que sea que el pelinegro estaba pensando, logrando captar de nueva cuenta su atención.

—Sí, aquí estoy, disculpa —menciona, apartándose de la ventana para tomar asiento en el sofá de su hogar—. ¿Qué me decías?

—¿Te sucede algo? Has estado muy distraído los últimos días —regaña el pelirrojo, el cual al no obtener respuesta luego de unos segundos, se da por vencido y resopla con molestia—. Como sea, te decía que un amigo mío va a casarse la próxima semana y quiero saber si la oferta que mencionaste sigue en pie.

—Sabes que sí, Gaara. Cuenta conmigo para las fotografías, no te preocupes por eso —dice, estirando su cuello mientras cambia de oreja el teléfono—. Solo dime cuál tipo de paquete prefieren para ir preparado.

—Por supuesto, les preguntaré y te envío la respuesta en la tarde —notifica—. Gracias, amigo —Luego de una breve despedida, la llamada finaliza.

El Uchiha se pone de pie y camina rumbo al cuarto de la segunda planta, donde ve sobre el escritorio, su agenda. La abre con ayuda del separador en la hoja correspondiente para agregar en esta la fecha de la mencionada boda.

Hoy no tiene nada por hacer y eso lo aburre. Últimamente ha estado soñando con infinitos ojos azules, no puede parar esa pequeña obsesión. Los necesita a como de lugar en su vitrina. Busca y busca pero de los contados individuos que ha encontrado con dicha mirada, parecen no caer ante él y lo enoja, le molesta y frustra tener la oportunidad sin poder llegar a nada.

Pese a la desesperación, jamás dejaría que esta tomara el control de las cosas, sabe a la perfección que tales gustos poseídos deben ser calculados, no simplemente dejándose llevar por una ansiedad.

Despejar la mente por ahora parece una opción factible, puesto que tal como su amigo de hace años, Gaara, le comentó, ha estado bastante distraído los últimos días; necesita enfocar sus otros objetivos, es decir, el trabajo y su hermano, a quien no ha visto desde que partió a otra ciudad.

Tomando únicamente las llaves de su hogar junto a la billetera, decide salir a dar un paseo sin el auto, esa mañana alienta uno a pie; cielo despejado acompañado de un Sol radiante y aire fresco recorriendo las calles al igual que él. Pronto, la idea de visitar su vieja facultad resalta en su mente, podría ser bueno saludar al profesor que tanto lo apoyó a lo largo de la carrera, seguro sería de ayuda para aliviar el estrés.

Con esto, viaja hasta el lugar mencionado, el cual se encuentra ubicado a un par de cuadras de su residencia, fue por ello que en dicho entonces había optado por mudarse a ese vecindario. Le llevó poco más de quince minutos el divisar al fin el inmenso edificio rodeado de áreas verdes, continuaba siendo tan vistoso como en sus tiempos. Se encamina hacia el interior y luego de pasar una serie de preguntas para serle permitido el acceso puesto que al ya no ser estudiante resultaba más complicado, logra ingresar; ahora solo falta buscar a su antiguo profesor.

Al momento que va atravesando los diversos pasillos, no puede evitar observar cada par de ojos que se cruzan con los propios, es como una especie de imán y controlarlo le resulta complicado. De repente la idea de haber ido no le parece buena, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse pues ha dado con la persona por la cual fue.

—Oh, Sasuke qué sorpresa verte aquí —dice a modo de saludo, Kakashi, levantando la vista de un libro que ya bien conoce el pelinegro.

—Hola profesor, ¿de nuevo leyéndolo? —corresponde, adentrándose a la pequeña oficina—. Noto que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto —comenta Uchiha, recargando su cuerpo en la pared.

—Pero si este libro es de lo mejor y muy educativo —exclama, ofendido—  
¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

—Pero si este libro es de lo mejor y muy educativo —exclama,ofendido—. ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?

El aludido suspira y acto seguido, toma asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de madera comprimida.

—Solo quise pasar a saludar, ya sabe, usted me apoyó mucho mientras estuve aquí —reitera.

—Claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si eras el alumno más dedicado y que menos problemas daba —menciona, estirándose contra el respaldo del asiento—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿aún te gusta fotografiar los ojos de las personas? —pregunta para sorpresa del contrario.

—Por supuesto —responde colocando sus antebrazos encima de la madera—. Me siguen pareciendo de las más bellas tomas, capturan tantos sentimientos ocultos en el exterior pero no en la mirada —La pasión al hablar de ello puede notarse.

Pasaron un rato conversando y poniéndose al día, después de todo, el peliplata debía volver pronto a dar clase.

—Oye Sasuke, antes de que te vayas, hazme un favor —Abre un compartimento de su escritorio y saca de este una carpeta angosta—. Son parte de las evidencias de un trabajo de artes plásticas, busca al alumno y entrégalo, por favor —pide extendiendo el objeto en cuestión.

—¿Artes plásticas? —repite con asombro—. No tenía idea de que usted estuviera impartiendo en esa carrera —comenta al tomar la carpeta.

—Hace años que estoy ahí pero nunca lo mencioné. Por cierto el nombre del alumno viene en la primera hoja al igual que su grupo —dice tras la máscara.

El azabache asiente con la cabeza y luego de una breve despedida, va de nueva cuenta caminando entre los pasillos rumbo al aula 12A según leyó en la presentación. Estando frente al salón correspondiente y viendo que no hay maestro por el momento, entra, recibiendo al instante miradas curiosas.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto está aquí? —pregunta, ignorando la atención puesta sobre él.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar, llegando a sus oídos palabras fugaces, mayormente dudas acerca de quién es aquel atractivo pelinegro.

—Ey, amigo —llama Kiba, otorgando un sutil golpe al costado del aludido—, te buscan.

El rubio voltea hacia la entrada, donde se encuentra con un hombre de lo más apuesto. Su rostro no se le hace familiar, no recuerda haberlo visto en todo el tiempo que lleva estudiando ahí,¿es acaso un profesor? Aunque le resulta bastante joven para serlo.

—Iré a ver qué quiere —anuncia levantándose de su banca.

Las murmuraciones solo se intensifican más con la acción del Uzumaki, quien tomó por el brazo a Sasuke una vez estuvo a su lado, sacando a ambos al pasillo.

—Espero no te moleste hablar aquí, prefiero estar fuera, la mayoría de mis compañeros solo circulación chismes y ya puedo imaginar lo que va a inventar con esto —habla el rubio, regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa al más alto, el cual no ha pronunciado palabra desde hace rato—. Uh... ¿para qué me buscas?

—Yo... —Inicia, contemplando al chico frente a él, olvidando la razón por la que fue— claro, el profesor Kakashi me pidió que te diera esto, según me comentó se trata de tus evidencias —dice, extendiendo la carpeta para que su dueño la tomara, el cual al tenerla en sus manos la hojeó.

—Creí que había olvidado revisarlo y la verdad ya quería saber mi nota —comentó con gracia pasando la mano izquierda tras su nuca—. Te agradezco el que me lo dieras amm... —Alarga la frase, instando al otro a completarla.

—Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Un placer —Se presenta, dando la mano para ser estrechada por el contrario, del cual recibió una alegre sonrisa—. Bueno, debo irme.

—Claro —susurra Naruto, sin apartar la vista del azabache—. Gracias nuevamente.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, este se despide y da media vuelta para regresar por donde vino; todo lo anterior siendo observado por el joven rubio, prestando atención a su figura y andar hasta que se perdió. Pronto, una sonrisa divertida surcó su rostro, tal parece que ha encontrado nuevo pasatiempo.

**[...]**

  
Azul, un bello e intenso color azul. Esa hermosa mirada bien podía ser un pedazo de cielo o quizá mar. Es perfecta, justo lo que buscó e incluso más. Ese chico posee todo por lo que Sasuke ha luchado en conseguir los últimos meses; y lo halló en el lugar que menos pensó.

Camina hasta su hogar con cierta prisa, necesita la cámara fotográfica lo antes posible.

—¡Maldita sea! —grita exasperado, azotando la puerta de su habitación al no dar con dicho objeto.

La histeria poco a poco disminuye cuando baja al sótano y al fin ve su herramienta de trabajo posicionada sobre la mesilla. Con rapidez la negra correa encima se su cabeza para rodearle el cuello y poder así sostener la cámara.

Cerrando con llave, se dirige a su automóvil, no hay tiempo qué perder. Maneja unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar otra vez a la facultad. Estaciona con vista hacia la entrada del edificio y espera dentro, durante horas.

Los cristales están polarizados así que no pueden verle a menos que se acercaran lo suficiente.

Rozando las tres de la tarde, ve una rubia cabellera distinguirse entre la multitud de alumnos. Baja del auto y se escabulle con las demás personas, Naruto no parece haberse dado cuenta de que es seguido por él, a pesar de ir en solitario.

El Uchiha mantiene una distancia prudente. Aprovechando que el ojiazul se detiene en una heladería, se coloca en contra esquina y empieza a sacar fotografías del chico, haciendo uso del acercamiento de la lentilla para capturar de manera precisa su silueta, aunque en realidad quisiera enfocar su mirada.

De esa forma pasan los días, que pronto se convierten en semanas de la misma rutina: Sasuke fotografiando a la lejanía al Uzumaki, logrando obtener algunas ocasiones fotos del azul en sus ojos.

En el sótano que adecuó para su inigualable colección ahora posee una pared dedicada únicamente a las centenas de tomas que le ha realizado al joven universitario.

Quiere, anhela tener ese azul en la vitrina, no puede esperar más tiempo, ya aguantó lo suficiente; por lo cual, decide hacer algo al respecto. Es hora de poner en práctica su habitual método, confía en que al ya conocerse, no resultará complicado, y por otra parte, Kakashi ni nadie sabrá que fue él la causa de su muerte si sabe que solo se han visto una vez.

—¡Hola, Sasuke!

Alza la vista para toparse con el brillante cielo que ha estado soñando cada noche. En otra situación, estaría feliz de tenerlo cerca, pero mierda así no se supone que debería pasar.

—¿Naruto, verdad? Hola —saluda, sentado aún en el césped.

—Vaya coincidencia, estaba yendo a mi casa cuando volteé y te vi aquí —confiesa—, me pareció bien saludar, espero no estar molestando.

—Para nada, al contrario, me caes como un ángel.

—¿Eh?

—Verás, trabajo como fotógrafo y necesito de un modelo para algunas muestras que me solicitan en una agencia —cuenta, enseñando la cámara —. Entonces me preguntaba si tú quisieras ser ese modelo —menciona, echando una sutil mirada al rubio, el cual parece dudar—, claro, si es que no tienes miedo, dobe.

—¿Quién dice que tengo miedo, teme? —exclama ofendido-—. Acepto, ¿solo son un par de fotos, no?

—Sí, pero serán en mi casa, ahí guardo todo lo necesario, ¿y a quién le dices teme? Dobe —murmura, aparentemente molesto, cuando la realidad es que ser testigo del puchero en los labios del otro, le resulta divertido.

—Vamos a tu casa.

**[...]**

No pudo hacerlo, simple y sencillamente no pudo. Incluso estando bajo su propio techo, le fue difícil, tanto en acción como en sentimiento. Las veces que trató de dejarlo inconsciente, no logró concretarlas pues siempre, por alguna extraña razón, el ojiazul giraba o lo esquivaba, como si supiera lo que haría. Aunado a esto, le tocó convivir con él y para su sorpresa, descubrió que le encanta. Naruto es muy hablador por naturaleza, sin importar el momento, jamás parara de soltar algún comentario, aligerando el ambiente. Si bien no obtuvo lo que buscaba en un principio, ahora tiene en su dominio mejores tomas y sin verse forzadas.

—Eres estupendo modelando, ¿seguro no lo has hecho antes? —cuestiona el Uchiha, revisando las fotos recién hechas.

—Te repito que no —dice, guardando sus pertenencias en la mochila—. ¿Me das tu número? —La repentina pregunta le sorprende—. No pongas esa cara, es solo que me gusta tu compañía y quiero ser tu amigo, dattebayo.

El mayor lo piensa, ¿será bueno dárselo? Honestamente, la posibilidad de ver esos iris en un frasco ya ha sido descartada, dado que al atravesar esa puerta, no hay marcha atrás. Sin embargo, existe otra manera de poder contemplarlos sin necesidad de ello.

—Mi número es...

Aquel suceso, da inicio a una serie de acontecimientos que ninguno de los dos esperó.

**[...]**

Le gusta. Es apuesto, idiota, sarcástico y gracioso cuando se lo propone, nada parecido a sus anteriores pasatiempos, incluso ha durado más que los otros y eso ya resulta asombroso. Sasuke Uchiha podría ser el fin para su constante búsqueda sin nombre, ya que, él tampoco es un santo.

—Estoy en casa —anuncia al llegar.

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué tal te fue hoy? —saluda feliz, su madre, desde la cocina.

—Muy bien dattebayo, nos han encargado otro proyecto pero ya tengo idea de lo qué haré —dice yendo hacia ella.

—Qué bueno mi niño —Le mira a los ojos y sonríe—. Por cierto, ¿sigues viéndote con tu amigo Sasuke al salir?

—Sí mamá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada, simple curiosidad ya sabes —murmura—. Una quiere enterarse del progreso que su hijo tiene con en chico que le gusta.

El rubio, quien en dicho momento tomaba agua, casi la escupe.

—¡Mamá! —grita.

—Vamos Naru —canturrea la peliroja—, no me lo vas a negar, últimamente escucho puro "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello", con decirte que hasta tu padre lo intuye.

—¿Papá? —exclama con horror—. ¿Soy tan obvio? —La fémina asiente.

—Pero no pasa nada hijo mío, aquí lo importante es lo que sucede entre ese tal Sasuke y tú —Posa la palma de su diestra sobre el hombro del contrario—. ¡Y no olvidar luchar por ese hombre! Demuestra cuánto vales —vocifera, orgullosa al tiempo que empuña su otra mano.

El ojiazul se limita a murmurar un "gracias" para luego subir a prisa los escalones hasta su habitación, donde una vez encerrado, se deja caer sobre la cama, sacando de su bolsillo del costado del pantalón una réplica de las llaves pertenecientes al pelinegro. Las comisuras se sus labios se alzan ligeramente y solo puede pensar en estar pronto allí.

Naruto también guarda secretos, si el Uchiha cree que no se dio cuenta se las veces que estuvo sacándole fotografías a lo lejos, está muy equivocado; pues él lo notó, sin embargo, prefirió no mencionarlo, después de todo, al igual que Sasuke, él posee un pequeño pasatiempo: se obsesiona con las personas.

Cuando alguien le interesa más de lo considerado normal, de la forma que sea, amorosa o como amistad, se obsesiona. Es algo que no logra controlar, investiga lo más posible, hasta el mínimo detalle de su vida, le gusta saberlo todo. Atravesando esto, pasa a la etapa de querer robar pertenencias de la persona, lo que le llevó a tener ahora una gran colección de estos objetos, resguardados bajo llave en un compartimento bajo la alfombra del cuarto; además, tiene un cuaderno rigurosamente ordenado por fechas de cada acto que sus diversas obsesiones del pasadas realizó.

Naruto no se considera enfermo, solo es un hobbie hasa que se torna aburrido. Nunca les ha hecho daño a ninguno... salvo aquella ocasión.

Fue durante su primer año de universidad, conoció a un chico que le fascinó en el momento. Recordándolo, era bastante superficial, solo buscaba pasar un buen rato con quienes le llamaba la atención. El rubio jamás estuvo contemplando, pero igual se obsesionó, buscando cada pequeño objeto e incluso utensilio que dejara abandonado o tirado, para guardarlo. Averiguó dónde vivía, sus amistades y familia, lo sabía prácticamente todo, pero necesitaba más; así que ideó un plan.

Fue adentrándose a su vida poco a poco y con actos sutiles, que para cualquier tercera persona pasaría desapercibido. Hasta que obtuvo no que aparentemente quería: una "cita", que mas bien se refería a pasar el rato con él; pero meditándolo, Naruto se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que buscaba.

Aún con ello, lo convenció de llevarlo en su auto hasta un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, argumentando necesitar algo más privado, a salvo de ser reconocido.

Una vez en el sitio y luego de haberse registrado con nombres falsos, lo que sucedió dentro de la habitación, quedó ahí. Jamás se acostó con él, ni permitió que lo tocara pues antes de que eso pasara, Naruto le había cortado la garganta con ayuda de un cuchillo oculto en su chaqueta.

La sangre brotó sin cesar, tiñendo de carmín el suelo y las paredes con cada empuñada del arma. Él corazón del rubio latía desenfrenado, era eso lo que estuvo buscando.

Para huir de la escena, fue más difícil, pero lo logró, razón por la que ahora tiene la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke, quien llamó su atención en cuanto lo vio.

Admite que al inicio pensaba en él como otro breve pasatiempo, pero su pensamiento ha cambiado. Cree firmemente que el Uchiha es distinto, quizá la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas, la cual le ayudará a ya no obsesionarse mas que con él. Sin duda, le gusta.

**[...]**

Los últimos meses han sido de lo mejor para el azabache, especialmente desde que Naruto y él se volvieron pareja. Dejó de buscar miradas para añadir a la colección, mientras que el rubio cesó en su manía, aunque de esto, el Uchiha no está enterado.

Para esa noche el de ojos ónix preparó una cena exquisita, en celebración de su segundo mes de noviazgo. Son las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre hace eco en la casa, abre la puerta y se topa con esos profundos ojos por los cuales conoció a su ahora novio.

—Sé que te encanto, teme, pero hace frío acá afuera —habla, al ver distraído al mayor.

—Ya cállate, dobe —pronuncia, dejándolo pasar.

—Huele muy bien —dice, adentrándose hasta el comedor—. ¿Mi amado novio se puso romántico? —murmura, girando para depositar un beso sobre los labios del pelinegro—. Eso me hace feliz —Sonríe, victorioso, logrando su cometido de verle sonrojarse.

—Iré a servir los platos —notifica, todavía con el carmín surcando sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, Naruto aprovecha y saca del bolsillo la copia de llaves de la casa, que tiene hace mucho tiempo. Necesita confirmar algo que lo ha atormentado los últimos días.

Cuidando de no provocar mucho ruido, se dirige al sótano, donde al ver la puerta, introduce la llave respectiva en la cerradura. Con un movimiento de esta, abre y lo que observa no le gusta en lo absoluto.

—¡Sasuke! —grita desde abajo.

—¿Naruto? —Lo escucha lejano—. ¿Dónde te metiste?

—¡Sasuke ven al maldita sótano! —Vuelve a gritar.

—¿Al sótano...? ¡Mierda! —masculla al correr hacia el lugar—. Naruto sé que es raro pero puedo explicarlo —Se apresura a decir.

—¡Cállate! Sabía que coleccionabas estas cosas pero creí que te habías deshecho de ellas al volvernos pareja —exclama con enojo—. ¿Acaso mi mirada no te es suficiente? ¿Unos ojos llenos de vida como los míos?

—¡Te amo! ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Intenta acercarse, pero el otro se aleja.

—¡¿Entonces por qué tienes todavía cosas de alguien más?! —brama, tomando los frascos para tirarlos al piso sin consideración.

—¿Qué hiciste...? susurra—. ¿Qué idiotez hiciste, Naruto? ¡He trabajado mucho por ello y ahora lo botas! ¿Con qué derecho? —vocifera, encarando al rubio-—. Además, ¿cómo entraste aquí?

—No eres el único con secretos —confiesa—, pero tal parece que sí el único que aún guarda recuerdos pasados.

—No entiendes nada —dice, frustrado—. Vete.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vete, antes de que cometa una estupidez —Sube los escalones y abandona el sótano, oyendo los reclamos del ojiazul tras su espalda.

La velada resultó todo menos romántica, siendo finalizada con un fuerte portazo. Quiso gritar y romper mil y un cosas, la colección por la que trabajo ahora solo quedaba en ai memoria.

**[...]**

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertado por él constante sonido de timbre retumbando en toda la casa. No había podido descansar bien luego de anoche. En reloj dicta las siete de la mañana, ¿quién lo buscaba tan temprano?

Colocándose una bata, abrió y no sabe qué lo primero que le sorprendió: si la persona, la bebida o el hecho de que de lloviera a cántaros y él estara ahí parado.

—¿Le permites pasar a este chico arrepentido? —habla a modo de disculpa el joven rubio, realizando un puchero.

—Sería malvado de mi parte no hacerlo con este clima —dice, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su novio. Cierra de inmediato luego de ver un relámpago iluminar el cielo, vaya mañana—. ¿Qué es lo que trajiste? —pregunta.

—Dos cafés que compré de paso en el autoservicio —responde sacándolos de la bolsa.

—¿Negro?

—Sí, negro —murmura con una sonrisa—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —dice, tomando un sorbo—. Sabe bien.

—Me imagino... —Bebe del suyo, igualmente—. Lamento mucho lo de ayer, no estaba pensando con claridad y me dejé llevar —Se disculpa, viendo cómo el ojinegro sigue bebiendo de su café.

—Estuve tratando de ponerme en tu lugar y creó he entendido el porqué de tu enojo —confiesa—. Igual... lo siento, dobe.

—Ey, ese insulto está de más, teme —Ríe—. Ahora que estamos bien, terminemos lo que traje.

Al cabo de un rato, los recipientes se encuentran vacíos. Siendo todavía temprano, optan por irse a recostar y entre la plática, el pelinegro comienza a sentirse sumamente cansado.

—Naruto, no puedo moverme —menciona, con la voz apagada. Los párpados son demasiado pesados de pronto.

—Shh, Sasuke, tranquilo —susurra, acunando su rostro para que pueda verle—. Es momentáneo, no habrá dolor, lo prometo —Besa su frente con cariño.

Antes de que pudiera intentar decir algo, cierra ambos ojos para dejarse arrastrar en la oscuridad, acompañado de un último suspiro.

Las lágrimas corren por el rostro del contrario, incapaz de no sentir tristeza y amargura por lo que ha hecho; aunque, al menos, dentro de poco estará con él. Es así como el rubio vive sus propias respiraciones finales, permitiéndose llevar a donde el destino lo quisiera.

Y de esta forma, abrazados sobre la blanquecina cama en una mañana lluviosa, ambos amantes descansan, hundidos en un sueño profundo del cual no despertarán. Siendo lo último que vieron, aquello que más desearon: Sasuke contemplando al hermoso azul de sus ojos, y Naruto, a su dulce obsesión, su amado fotógrafo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mae mía, es el one-shot más largo que he hecho, son quizá para algunos pocas palabras pero para mí ya es un récord que he superado xD
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Al principio tenía planeado un final diferente, pero me resultó bastante dramático (que Naruto matara a Sasuke por su propia mano o Sasuke los hiciera saltar en el coche hasta un barranco) y a últimas escogí este jsjsjs. Espero les haya gustado<3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
